Vehicle lamps, and automotive lamps in particular usually required individual adjustments of the beam pattern with respect to mounting reference points. In sealed beams the filament cannot be lit until after the housing is closed, so the beam adjustment is made by grinding exterior locators to a reference level. With capsule lamps, the reflector housing can be held in an ideal position while the lit capsule is adjusted to its proper optical position. The "lamp-on" adjustment method has the advantage of adjusting both the direction of the beam, and the beam pattern. The "lamp-on" adjustment method generally uses each lamp lead, extended through a respective metal lined eyelet hole in the reflector, to adjust the lamp position. With the lamp in position, the leads are soldered in place in the eyelets, thereby fixing the lamp position.
In a microwave powered lamp, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,277 and 5,113,121, the lamp assembly includes a printed circuit card that supports the discharge tube, the strip line conductors, and the microwave power applicators. There are no leads, as such, so the old methods of supporting and adjusting the light source do not apply. There is a need for a support structure for the applicator card that prelocates the light source while allowing final, accurate adjustment. In particular, there is need for a structure that limits the complete freedom of the light source to a small range of freedom that is close to the desired position, while still allowing a final accurate positioning. Further, there is a need for a support structure that is compatible with a practical, industrial alignment procedure.